


The Cap Tribute Room (Or Tony gets embarrassed and Steve gets it. Really)

by OnlyTheBeginning



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: But I saw the picture and was just like, F/M, I mean I was twitching with how awkward this was, M/M, This is awkward, This needs to be written, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheBeginning/pseuds/OnlyTheBeginning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't get him wrong, he and Tony can get along just fine now. But it's not until he sees "The Tribute Room" that he gets why they started off so rocky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cap Tribute Room (Or Tony gets embarrassed and Steve gets it. Really)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this picture: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v234/Muccamukk/Cap_IM/Cap1-619.jpg

Steve had finally gotten bored enough to go exploring through the dubbed "Avengers Tower" that was still legally known as "Stark Tower". He already knew what each of the Avenger's floors looked like, having been in their floors for some reason or another. The Avengers had been living in the Tower for a few months now, and many things had changed since what the press termed "The Battle of New York". 

Bruce had moved in with Tony first, although it was more like Tony had dragged him to the Tower and Bruce was happy enough never to even think about leaving. Tony and Pepper had broken up, Pepper being unable to keep up with Tony's superhero life, although the two were still good friends. Clint and Natasha had moved in after a difficult op in the Middle East, Tony had already finished building their rooms and was officially indifferent but secretly happy when he crawled out of the lab to find them sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal. Steve had moved in after his apartment building was fumigated; he had only meant to stay for a week, but he ended up staying. Thor had eventually came back to Earth, a huge thunderstorm announcing his arrival. With Thor cam Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis, both happy to join the Avengers in the Tower. 

The most surprising moment of the past few months had been when the Avengers had entered the Hellicarrier and found Coulson sitting on a chair. Nearly everyone had wanted a piece of Fury that week, and Coulson ended up becoming the Avengers "Liaison" to S.H.I.E.L.D. or what Tony termed "Our babysitter with a tazer". 

So now the Avengers lived in the Tower, helping S.H.I.E.L.D. whenever they needed help, stopping the more dangerous criminals, and trying to fix the Bifrost. Steve had been walking through various levels for over an hour now when he found a dusty door that led to an even more dusty, large room. 

"JARVIS, what is this room?" he asked quietly, his voice awed and stunned. JARVIS seemed to hesitate, then answered "This is the Tribute Room Captain Rogers, it was created by Sir's Father, then continued by Sir". 

Steve walked in and saw dozens of knickknacks, pictures, and items placed in museum-like positions. A prototype shield, reels, books, weapons, medals, even an exact copy of Steve's old uniform hanging on a wall. 

"This is...." Steve wandered through the room, staring at the pieces that were dedicated to Captain America. To him. 

"A tribute room dedicated to Captain America, begun one year after your disappearance and continuing for some time. Sir kept collecting pieces until-" JARVIS cut off, sounding as uncomfortable as Steve had ever heard him. 

"Until?" Steve asked, staring at the uniform replica. 

"Until Stane decided to send me on a trip to Afghanistan" a voice said from the doorway. 

Steve turned to see Tony leaning against the door frame, his expression unusually devoid of humor or amusement. 

"Tony I didn't mean to-"

"No its fine" Tony said, pushing away from the door frame and walking into the room, "I just didn't really think of this room when you moved in. If it creeps you out I can move it into storage" he said, his face beginning to show the embarrassment he must've been feeling. 

Steve shook his head, "No it's a piece of your home, and it's" he looked around, "Kinda of amazing". 

Tony smiled ruefully, "It was my old man's creation, he thought the world should never forget the great Captain, and he thought I needed a role model" he laughed, "For all the good that did". 

Steve stayed quiet, at first he hadn't understood why Tony was so critical of his father. Howard had been a brave, brilliant man when he knew him. Sure he had thought he was a rival in Peggy's affections, but he had turned out to become a good friend. Tony's feelings towards his father became more clear when Steve had done more research, when he had asked Natasha for her psychiatric opinion. Turns out Howard was cold towards his son, had sent him off to boarding school as soon as he was able, hadn't been a major factor in Tony's life, and had died before he could amend his attitude towards his son. 

"So why did you stop?" Steve asked, skipping over that bomb. 

Tony shrugged, "Got too busy, had to become a superhero, plus there's only so much you can find about a frozen Capsicle" he said, his attitude turning teasing. 

Steve smiled, always teasing and prodding. "One of these days Tony, you're going to poke the wrong bear with that stick" he said. 

Tony laughed, "I'll let you get back to your reminiscing Star'n'Stripes" he said, leaving Steve to walk around the room. 

...........

Tony was glad to get out of that room, Gah could his life get any weirder. 

At least he hadn't found the room where Tony had posted holographic pictures of Steve in current day. He was going to have to lock that door.


End file.
